Talk:Morphing
Unsuitable candidate for deletion It'll just be remade when the game comees out later this month :Morphing has been in all the games before though, and all information about it must have appeared in some form or another. I think once the game comes out and we see the extent of the morphing, then we can adapt this page, and in the meantime include some information about all previous morphs as well so it has content to be built on. Also, please remember to sign your messages on talk pages by typing ~~~~ at the end. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 18:10, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :I think we should keep the page and gradualy ad on as the game comes out-Name Ungiven : About it being "New To Fable III" Morphing is not new to Fable III, it is in all the Fable games. Fable III is just the first game where it morphs your weapons, too. 'DefenestrationWanna Chat?'' 00:20, October 15, 2010 (UTC)'' Actually in the first two Fable games it wasn't Morphing. It was just alignment traits. In Fable III the Morphing allows you to still look normal regardless of alignment and "morph" at chosen times to appear based on your alignment. In the previous Fable games you didn't have the choice to morph it was forced upon you. So it is a new feature. Alpha Lycos 04:45, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Sorta of how you level up :) Instead of using xp you just practice its far more realistic if you ask me. The thing I don't like is the aging thing though. Cuz I will look like a muscular, skiny old person. I tend to use everything strengh, skill and will. So the will thing doesn't really impress me. Its like the STD thing. K'jal'mar ( The talk| ) 03:23, October 16, 2010 (UTC) I think that whatever you use most will take over, you won't accumulate all three aspects but whichever one is most used will be dominantly visible, so even if you sont notice that you use, say, sword, a little but more, than you will be quicker and thinner/taller, because of the light weapon, and the other two wont be as noticeable, this time around too the charicteristics are supposed to be more tasteful, strength makes you look "dangerously desireable" instead of a "russian shot-putter", at least thats how I understand it20:09, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Small debate/Vote I think a vote is needed to figure out this morphing stuff. To me the morphing is a Fable III new system as it is way different to how the first two games dealt with alignment. I look at it as this: In the first two Fable games your Hero was forced to look demonic or angelic. But now in Fable III you have the choice to morph into the true being you are. Please post with your thoughts fellow editors. --Alpha Lycos 23:46, October 18, 2010 (UTC) I agree with you. In the previous Fable games, it wasn't morphing, it was changing ones alignment. In Fable III, morphing is way cooler version of alignment, however they are not the same. in Fable III, morphing changes a lot, therefore I don't think Fable and Fable II should fall into morphing. DefenestrationWanna Chat?'' 00:45, October 19, 2010 (UTC)'' Plus all the info on the page about Fable and Fable II is covered in the alignments page. Morphing, to me at least, means being able to change as you want not being forced to change. If anything the first two games had a Morphed system meaning you were already morphed and couldn't really revert to your normal self outside of going neutral. --Alpha Lycos 00:49, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Agreed. Although I'm not quite sure if you get to choose whether or not you wanna change or not, but it is quite different from the allignment traits in Fable and Fable II. DefenestrationWanna Chat?'' 00:53, October 19, 2010 (UTC)'' From the Dev diary I saw that the demonic/angelic appearance is brought on during the use of an expression. Only alignment changes are the pure/corrupt type from Fable II where your complexion is changed. You look human until you use the Extreme Morph expression and make your "true self" appear as astral wings and horns/halo --Alpha Lycos 00:56, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Wow, Lionhead's going all out on this, aren't they? DefenestrationWanna Chat?'' 01:00, October 19, 2010 (UTC)